Gatomon's Turn
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Patamon is trying to find something romantic to do for Gatomon. He decides to get her flowers and balloons, feeling that his beloved deserved the best in quality and quantity. However, Gatomon has something else in mind. Includes PataGato, Takari, and MikeBlackGato (pairing of Mikemon and BlackGatomon). One-shot.


**I don't own Digimon.**

**Hi, everyone. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy and school is back so I'm afraid this will have to be a quick one-shot. I know, and I'm sorry… But I hope you like this one!**

Patamon sat on his human partner's bed, trying to think of something romantic to do for his beloved Gatomon. He had made a list of things to do. They could go to the movies, walk through the park, dig a hole, or set off fireworks. Those ideas were just the tip of the iceberg. However, since he was head over paws for Gatomon, he wanted to do something outstanding for her.

Fortunately, Patamon and TK's new Digimon roommate, Mikemon, walked in and plopped on the bed next to Patamon. This would have been a good chance for advice. The orange, hamster-like Digimon asked, "Why do you look tired?"

"Because I am," Mikemon moaned. "BlackGatomon never runs out of energy. It's just go, go, go, go, go…"

"What did you do?" Patamon asked curiously. BlackGatomon was the once-estranged sister of his beloved Gatomon. Patamon tried to think about how that worked before reaching a conclusion: _Digimon reproduction isn't what it used to be._

"So, how are things with you and your White Beauty?" Mikemon asked as he adjusted himself into a sitting position.

_That's what he calls her? Well, he does call BlackGatomon Black Beauty, so I guess it fits._ Patamon answered, "Fine. I'm just trying to think of something romantic to do for her. Maybe I could take her to see a movie."

"What movie?" Mikemon asked.

"Um… How about _If I Stay_?" Patamon asked. Secretly, he had the desire to see that movie, but he felt like divulging that information would have been embarrassing.

"Eh. I guess you could," Mikemon shrugged, indifferent.

"I was hoping to get some advice from you," Patamon admitted.

"You do a lot for her as it is, but if you really want to do something, buy her flowers. What does she like?" Mikemon sighed and asked.

"She likes roses and daises and lilies and cattails—" Patamon started to list flowers. He tried to remember every kind of flower he saw her look twice at.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second. Since when are cattails flowers?" Mikemon interrupted. "I thought they were weeds."

"I don't know, but she likes them!" Patamon claimed, smiling innocently.

"You'd do anything to please her," Mikemon let out an exhausted sigh. "We're in the same boat, kiddo."

"Who are you calling kiddo? The pot is calling the kettle black," Patamon retorted.

"Orange in your case," Mikemon pointed out. "Mine, too, I guess."

"Well, at any rate, I'm heading to the flower shop. Can you please tell TK if you see him and I'm not back?" Patamon requested politely as he opened TK's bedroom window.

"Sure," Mikemon replied. With that, Patamon flew out the window to the nearest florist.

At the florist's shop, he bought a large assortment of flowers. He told the florist, "I'll take some of these, and some of those, and some of these purple ones, and some of those, please!"

The florist started gathering up the flowers and totaled it on the cash register. She then asked, "Would you like some balloons with that?"

"Ooh! Yes, please! As many as you've got!" Patamon nodded excitedly, confirming that he would have liked to buy balloons.

"Very good. I've got 1,200 of them," the florist informed him.

"…Three, please," Patamon ultimately requested. He'd reach the exosphere with 1,200 balloons. Well, not really, but 1,200 balloons would be unmanageable.

After purchasing the mass amount of flowers and three balloons, Patamon flew to the Kamiya apartment and started knocking on the sliding door on their balcony. To his disappointment, it was Agumon who answered the door. The yellow lizard Digimon asked, "What can I help you with, Patamon?"

"Um…is Gatomon here?" Patamon questioned. Secretly, his thoughts were somewhat different. _I'm here with half a meadow in my paws and you're still asking me?_

"You know, you just missed her. She's actually on her way over to TK's house," Agumon explained. Patamon used all of his willpower to keep his jaw from dropping. "You might want to go over there."

"Thanks!" Patamon thanked hurriedly and flew back to his house as fast as he could. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"

Meanwhile, at TK's house, the human boy guided Gatomon into his room where he had last left Patamon. Scratching his head at Patamon's absence, TK stated, "He was here just a few minutes ago. I wonder where he went." He found Mikemon sleeping on his bed and shook him awake. "Where'd Patamon go?"

"Patamon…?" Mikemon yawned. "I think he went shopping. Maybe he went to see _If I Stay_…"

"Here I am!" Patamon shouted as he flew in through the open window. He was in such a hurry that he hit the wall. Dazed, he hit the floor and muttered, "It's a new record…"

Crossing his arms, TK demanded, "Patamon, where have you been? And what is with these flowers?"

"I went to a flower shop, and, uh, then I went to see Gato…" Patamon dizzily told his human partner, "and Agumon said she wasn't home so I came here…"

"Pata, you're so silly!" Gatomon giggled and kissed Patamon's lips.

Regaining his senses, Patamon felt on top of the world. He said, "These flowers are for you."

"That's so sweet, but…you always do so much for me," Gatomon pointed out. "I feel like a freeloader. I'm not that kind of kitty, so I want to return the favor."

"Gatomon, you don't have to—" Patamon started to tell her.

"I want to," Gatomon firmly insisted. "I love you, Pata. I want you to know that I love you."

"But I do know!" Patamon claimed passionately.

"I know you do. Lay down on your belly," Gatomon instructed. "On the bed."

"Uh…sure," Patamon obliged, unsure of what she was going to do to him. He did as his beloved instructed, then watched as Gatomon took off her precious clawed gloves, revealing not only her gentle cat paws, but her haunting X-shaped scar as well. It brought tears to his eyes to think of the pain and enslavement that his precious kitty went through.

"It's my turn to do something for you, Pata. So just relax," Gatomon said soothingly as she climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind him. She started to massage his back with her paws. Her soft paw pads were like a wave of comfort and pleasure pressing against his back.

"Oh, wow! Gatomon, your paws are so…" Patamon moaned as the tension left his body. He never finished that sentence, and Gatomon did not need him to.

"You're my hero, you Rookie. Even heroes need to relax," Gatomon purred as she pressed into his back.

"I'm the luckiest Rookie in the world," Patamon moaned with every crack that rang from his body.

"Dang! Not even my Black Beauty will do that!" Mikemon exclaimed. "No fair…"

"Surprise attack!" BlackGatomon pounced on Mikemon from behind. Then, she carefully stepped on his back, walking on him and loosening his shoulders. "Don't doubt me, baby."

"Never did, kitty cat," Mikemon moaned as BlackGatomon massaged him.

TK, feeling awkward about standing there watching his Digimon get back massages, left the room with the door open, stepped outside, and took in as much fresh air as his lungs would allow. He muttered, "The things I let myself get into." He turned around to face his house. Between him and it was Kari Kamiya with a huge grin on her face. TK smiled and corrected himself, "The things _we_ let ourselves get into."

"It is young love," Kari said as she walked to him, right into his embrace.

"Yep, it sure is," TK agreed.


End file.
